The present invention concerns a computer, in particular an industrial computer, comprising a casing having a display which is bordered by a frame.
As computers of that kind are generally used in surroundings with ambient conditions which are detrimental to the operation of electronic components, the sealing integrity of the casing plays an extremely important part. A problem which arises in this connection is that a sealed casing greatly hinders dissipation of the heat which is inevitably produced in operation of electronic components, so that in an extreme situation it can even happen that electronic components are destroyed. As passive heat exchangers in the form of internal and external cooling ribs are frequently inadequate, an active water cooling system is generally used, with a large external cooling body which serves as a heat exchanger. This disadvantageously increases the amount of space for such a computer. In addition, external connections for the supply and discharge of water have to be provided on the computer casing, which always involves the risk of water escaping.